


she's deep inside my brain

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka + K/DA's Villain Challenge, Gen, Mind Control, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: The Battle of Umbara has a different outcome. The 501st returns to the ship with a Togruta in Force-surpressing binders.The twist?That Togruta is supposedly a 20 year old Ahsoka.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ahsoka + K/DA's Villain Challenge





	she's deep inside my brain

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be inspired/based off of Villain, but it only references one verse so far. Whoops.

What she’s staring at is uncanny.

A Togruta with her montral and lekku markings stands in front of her. This one is slightly taller, her montrals indicating that she was at least 20 at this point, her lekku tips ending at where her belly button would be. Clad in all white save for the metal belt and kama (was it a kama? Rex said it was Mandalorian in make), Ahsoka had a hard time believing that this was a Togruta.

Specifically, Rex claimed it was _her_. She had a hard time believing that, until he held up the lightsabers that he claimed were hers, and when Ahsoka ignited them, red blades came hissing out, instead of the expected greens. Now she stands in the ship’s prison cell, staring at the masked woman.

The Togruta tilted her head, as if sensing her unease, and Ahsoka reached for the sabers on her belt. The Togruta merely shrugged before reaching up to remove the goggles and the mask, and Ahsoka gasps in shock as the Togruta drops them. 

It’s _her_ face, with the sickly yellow irises and the pupil ringed in red. The future her grins - the feral, aggressive grin - and Ahsoka ignites both of her lightsabers.

“Who are you,” she demands, “Are you really me from the future, or is this some sort of trick?” Future her merely responds by raising her wrists, and Ahsoka realizes what she wants.

“No,” Ahsoka says, “I’m not taking these off of you.” The dark side future-her narrows her eyes, her lekku twitching in annoyance. The dark sider’s lips part slightly, pausing for a moment as if trying to figure out how to speak.

“Then...you’ll never know anything,” she says, and Ahsoka grits her teeth in frustration.

“Fine then,” Ahsoka says, “But don’t try anything funny, or I’ll end you.”

“You’d kill yourself?” the dark sider chuckles.

“You know what I mean,” Ahsoka says, and waves her hands over the Force-surpressing cuffs to release them. The cuffs fall to the floor, and as soon as they do, the dark sider presses her hands on the sides of Ahsoka’s lekku, forcing her to make eye contact. Ahsoka couldn’t scream as the yellow eyes bore into hers, and memories overwhelmed her. 

_Huntress_ , is what this dark version of her was called. From what Ahsoka could tell, she became an assassin for the Emperor (what happened to the Republic?), frozen whenever she wasn’t needed, and trained fallen Jedi in between missions and being put on cryo-stasis. Ahsoka tried to navigate the flood of memories Huntress poured into her head, but she realized that something else was happening.

Huntress was trying to worm into her head and take control of _her_. 

Ahsoka tried to pull herself out of Huntress’s mental grip, but the darksider held fast. The memories kept flooding her, but Ahsoka anchored herself and began to dig into herself. 

And she realized what Huntress was looking for.

A spark so bright, Ahsoka had never seen it within herself before, even as the rest of herself was being taken over. Ahsoka willed herself to reach towards it, and just as she touched it, Huntress’s darkness began to overwhelm her.

But Huntress was just a little too late, for as soon as Ahsoka grasped that little piece of light, she felt the strength to push away Huntress’s mental grip and strong enough to pull herself back into the physical realm. As soon as she did, she felt Huntress’s palms leave her lekku, and Ahsoka wasted no time to bodyslam her future self into the ground and telekinetically calling the Force-suppressing cuffs to her. 

Just as she was about to clasp one manacle around Huntress’s wrist, Huntress bucked and thrashed, destabilizing her and causing Ahsoka to almost drop the manacles. As Ahsoka tried to regain balance and tried to re-pin Huntress, Huntress suddenly grabbed her back lek and Ahsoka hissed in pain, dropping the manacles as Huntress yanked her lek to one side, forcing her to get off. Ahsoka grunted as Huntress turned the tables and easily snapped on the cuffs on her.

“You tried,” Huntress says, keeping her weight on Ahsoka, “But I need to get out of here.”

“How have the guards - “ Ahsoka manages to ask, and Huntress chuckled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Huntress asks, “But that’s not for you to know.” Huntress pulled Ahsoka to her feet and as Ahsoka tensed to body slam her again, Huntress merely touched her forehead. Once again, the memories flooded her, and Ahsoka tried to fight back. 

This time, she failed to push Huntress out of her head.

* * *

“Commander?” she hears Rex say, and Ahsoka groans and blinks as she comes back into consciousness (why was she unconscious in the first place?), “She’s alright!”

“What...what happened?” Ahsoka asks, and she realized that she was lying on the cell floor, a pair of Force-suppressing cuffs around her wrists.

“She must’ve hit you over the head on her way out,” Rex says, concerned as he unlocked the cuffs, “Come on, let’s get you over to the medbay.”

“What?” Ahsoka asks in confusion, and pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling a slight headache coming on in there.

“How much do you remember?” Rex asks.

“I - I don’t remember anything,” she says, “And the only thing I feel is a headache…”

“She must’ve done a number on you,” Rex says, “Come on, vod’ika.” He leads her to the medbay, where Cloudburst tested Ahsoka for anything Rex could think of. 

“It’s what she’s saying,” Cloudburst says once the tests finish, “It’s just a headache. She just needs a lot of water.”

“If that’s what you think,” Rex says, “I’ll get her - “

“I’m fine, Rex,” Ahsoka interrupts him, and attempts to stand. As she does, she feels light-headed and sways on her feet. Both captain and medic step close, ready to catch her, but Ahsoka steadies. 

“I’m getting that water,” Rex says, and quickly leaves the medbay.

“Cloudburst, I’m fine, I swear,” Ahsoka says before Cloudburst can say anything.

“Just wait for Rex to come back, alright?” Cloudburst asks, “Sit tight, Commander.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka says, but as she tries to relax, she hears something rustle in the vents. Her head turns toward the vent, and she swears her echolocation can pick up on something in the vents.

“Everything okay?” Cloudburst asks, looking up from the datapad she was entering info in. Ahsoka opens her mouth to say something, but in that moment, she feels like she can’t speak. Something feels off, and she rubs her forehead to try eliminate the pounding in her head…

She’s fine. Why was she here in the medbay?

_Let me out._

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka says flatly, and Cloudburst narrows her eyes. 

“No headache?” Cloudburst asks.

_Make your move soon._ Who was that? Ahsoka would’ve reacted to such a thought, but something keeps her still. 

“I had a headache?” Ahsoka asks in surprise, and Cloudburst sets her datapad down.

“What do you remember?” Cloudburst asks, and Ahsoka stands up, swaying slightly for a minute as she felt like everything was underwater and there was a massive chasm separating her and Cloudburst. Ahsoka doesn’t answer, and the door opens, with Rex walking in with a canteen of water. She doesn’t hesitate to bolt, easily crossing the room before leaping over Rex to dive into a roll on the other side, just as the door was closing. She hears the surprised shouts of the two clones, but Ahsoka doesn’t bother looking back.

She has one mission, and that’s to -

_Huntress._

Something like a memory bites at her as she runs through the halls, but something keeps her from thinking anymore than to get to the hangar to get a ship. She enters with ease; the clones roaming the halls didn’t think twice about their Commander sprinting through the halls - and that’s where Huntress emerges. The dark sider put her mask and goggles back on, along with having retrieved her lightsabers, and waited as Ahsoka got clearance for a ship before jumping in. As Huntress began the take off sequence, Rex came into the hanger, took in the situation, and began issuing orders.

_Stun him._

Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to run at full speed to bowl him over, and as alarms went off that an unauthorized ship was taking off, it was too late. Ahsoka and Rex both stood up, swaying, and could only watch as the ship finally lifted off.

Huntress easily slipped out before the ship could fully go on lockdown, and as soon as she went into hyperspace, Ahsoka collapses, mind fuzzy.

“Vod’ika!” Rex cries out as she hits the floor, “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” she asks groggily, and realizes that she was in the hangar somehow, “What am I doing here?”

“Oh no,” Rex says, “We’re dealing with something worse than a headache, aren’t we?”

“Rex?” Ahsoka asks as she tries to sit up. Rex makes no move to help her, and she swears he’s backing away from her. 

“What have you done?” is all he asks. Ahsoka can only stare at the empty space where a ship was and clutches her head, trying desperately to remember.

“What did I do?” she asks, looking up at him. Rex backs away, fear and anger rolling off of him in waves.

“You don’t remember?” he asks, and she shakes her head, “You let Huntress go.”

“I didn’t - !” Ahsoka protests, and Rex can only shake his head, “Was...was anyone hurt?”

“No one was hurt, not yet anyways,” Rex says. 

“We should - “

“She’s done something to you,” Rex says, “Vod’ika, I’m so sorry, but we can’t risk you going near her again.”

“I can stop her, she’s me!” Ahsoka says, almost angrily, “I know her - “

“And so do I - “

“And she knows you.”

“So why don’t we defeat her together?” Rex suggests, “She won’t hurt her past self, and she won’t hurt a clone, that much is certain.”

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka asks, and Rex smiles.

“We’ll make it work, vod’ika,” he says, “You’re not alone, we’ll have Jesse, Tup, and Fives with us, if that’s alright with you.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka says, “But do you want a typical Skywalker plan or - “

“If I get thrown…” Rex says almost threateningly, and Ahsoka can only laugh.

“Take a jetpack if you’re that concerned,” she jokes, “But throwing you is usually not in the plan, you know.”

“On the fly plan, then?”

“On the fly,” Ahsoka affirms, “Let’s catch ourselves a Huntress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be busy posting every day in April, but I hope I'll be able to update or post more fics before April rolls around and I'm busy with ATLA. 
> 
> I really should make a count of how many times I italicized 'her'.


End file.
